You Could Have Let Me Die
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV Ianto Se passe apres l'episode 2x10, que se passe t'il quand Ianto se sent abattu par rapport a ce qui s'est passé et qu'il pense que c'est le mieux qu'il parte Attention : Mention de tentatives de suicide


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,j e ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide.

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Si jamais vous voulez me laissé un review ou un message privé pour corrigé certaines erreurs de la fic je peux le faire ;)

Disclamer : Torchwood - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Jack/Ianto

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic.

Cette fic se passe après l'épisode 2x10 et elle comporte des infos sur des tentatives de Suicides qui n'ont pas marché (je me suis inspiré de cette fic après quelques événements qu'il y a pu avoir dans ma vie et certains romans), j'ai egalement décidé de faire cette fic après en avoir lue quelques unes sur ce thème la.

**You could have let me die :**

POV Ianto

Après une journée éprouvante au Hub je me suis remis a pensé a certaines bêtises que j'ai fait et je pensais que je ne servais a rien au Hub, j'étais la sans être la, j'étais encore présent grâce à Jack, j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui, mais je ne savais pas si ils étaient réciproques.  
Donc je me suis remis a pensé a me suicider et que cela pourrait mettre fin a tout ceci.  
J'avais déjà tenté de me suicider après Canary Wharf, Puis après Lisa et après les cannibales.  
Mais la cela a été ma faute si je n'ai pas pu sauver les enfants et je n'arrivais pas a m'en remettre. Je décidais de tenter encore ma chance, cette fois-ci en me noyant dans ma baignoire. Mais alors que je sentais y arriver, une force m'a soulevée de l'eau c'était Jack.

**"Qu'essayes tu de faire ?"** demanda Jack inquiet

**"ça ne se voit pas ?"**Je lui répondis sans trop d'émotions

**"Ne me dis pas que tu as voulu mettre fin à tes jours"**

**"Touché"**

Il me pris alors dans ses bras

**"Ne t'avise plus de faire ça, je veux que tu sois vivant à mes côtés. Je ne me pardonnerais pas si tu meurs autrement que par l'âge"**

**"C'est de ma faute si les enfants n'ont pas été sauvé... Je ne sers a rien, tu aurais dû me laisser me faire rectonner. Ou me laisser mourir"** je me suis mis a dire en pleurant

**"Ce n'est pas ta faute Ianto pour ce qui est arrivé, je ne pourrais pas te rectonner, tu es trop important pour moi. Je ne te laisserais pas partir et ne dit pas que tu sers a rien au contraire tu es utile tu nous aides pour des affaires qui se sont bien terminée, je ne parle pas de ton boulot aux archives ou avec le café, mais je compte sur toi, les autres aussi".**

Il me serrait pour ne pas me faire partir, il avait enlevé son manteau pour me le mettre sur moi pour que je me réchauffe. Car ma température corporelle avait baissé.

**"Tu aurais vraiment pu me laisser, peut-être que cette fois-ci aurait été la bonne"**

**"Ce n'est pas ta première tentative ?"** me demanda t'il étonné et egalement triste

**"Non c'est ma quatrième, après Canary a coup de médocs, mais on m'a sauvé, Lisa en essayant de me couper les veines, les cannibales en voulant me jeter sur une voiture"**

**"Tu m'en as jamais parlé j'aurais pu t'aider. Si j'aurais su, je serais resté a chacune des épreuves à tes côtés"**

**"Canary on ne se connaissait pas, c'est ma sœur qui m'a sauvé, Lisa c'est Tosh, mais elle en a jamais parlé, car on s'est fait une promesse c'était le jour avant que tu viennes me voir, pour les Cannibales malgré que tu étais resté avec moi je n'étais pas bien dans ma peau donc je l'ai fait quand je t'ai fait partir, c'est Owen qui m'a sauvé et la c'est toi"**

**"Heureusement que je t'ai suivi, car j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas bien et en plus j'ai la clé de chez toi, je me suis enquieté et j'ai eu raison"**

**"Je suis désolé Jack"** et je pleurais...

Il m'enlaça puis m'embrassa

**"Ianto, tu comptes énormément pour moi, je veux être avec toi, je veux que tu me fasses la promesse que tu ne le feras plus, ou alors je te suivrais 24/24h et 7/7j"**

**"Tu finiras par te lassé de moi et partir"**

**"Ianto, cela n'arrivera pas, j'ai dit que j'étais revenu pour toi, puis je sais que ce n'est pas facile a dire, mais je t'aime Ianto"**

Il m'embrassa pour me montrer son amour...

Il avait des sentiments pour moi, il m'aimait, ils étaient réciproques

**"Je t'aime aussi Jack, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses m'aimer"**

**"Ne me dis pas que une des raisons pour laquelle tu voulais te suicider était par rapport à moi ?"** me demanda t'il

**"Je doutais par rapport à nous deux et je ressentais quelque chose pour toi, mais j'avais peur que ça ne soit pas partagé"**

**"Ils sont partagés, si j'aurais su on en aurait parlé après le mariage de Gwen ou même avant"**

**"Je suis sincèrement désolé Jack"**

**"Je sais"**

Je l'embrassais puis je lui pris sa main et le guida vers mon lit ou quand on s'est allongé il m'a pris dans ses bras.

**"Ianto, on fera notre "make up sex" quand tu seras mieux, le mieux c'est que tu dormes et on verra demain quand tu te lèveras, je suis à tes côtés, je vais dire a tout le monde qu'il y a une journée de libre, je transfère l'alerte de la faille sur mon bracelet et demain on aura tout le temps de tout mettre au clair a tête reposée et a faire d'autres choses"** il me fit alors un baiser sur le front

**"D'accord Jack"**

Je me plongeais dans mes couvertures ou Jack se collait contre moi et je sentais son corps qui me réchauffait, avant de s'endormir il envoya le message aux autres pour demain, puis me dit **"Ne doute jamais de mes sentiments pour toi, ils sont bien réels, je t'aime"**

Je lui dis très doucement** "Moi aussi, Jack"**

Je savais que demain serait un jour nouveau et que je savais que j'étais aimé et que si je suis encore ici, c'est grâce à Jack

**END**


End file.
